Memory Alpha:Featured article nominations
Nominations without objections In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II Self nomination. A page that I hope is accepted as a Defiant class article! Thanks to Shran for helping, particularly with the start of the summary. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 23:19, 29 Aug 2005 (UTC) The Thaw Not exactly the most memorable of episodes but the summary currently offered for it, certainly is! (Plus I'm happy to see them use the shot of Viorsa I captured!)--T smitts 06:47, 26 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Neutral'. I won't oppose it because I really like the summary text. It is nicely written but I'm not too sure about the image use. In some places the pictures are in big clusters and in others they are absent. Removing a couple of them may help and I certainly don't like same picture (the Clown) being used twice. I'm sure that someone could resolve this issue better than I can though. As soon as the issue with the images is resolved, I'll probably support the nomination. I think that a great deal more references can be added too.--Scimitar 14:32, 26 Aug 2005 (UTC) **Yeah, I haven't proofread/spiffed it up yet. Maybe I'll do it on Sunday once I recover from Saturday, unless someone else wants to take a shot at it. Btw, Smitty, thanks for the comment about the summary vs. the episode - you've just inspired me to make Threshold a Featured Article! :D --Schrei 18:28, 26 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Support' I dont think that the pictures have to be spread out. they're fine in clumps. I think that everything in this article checks out. Tobyk777 18:35, 26 Aug 2005 (UTC) **Just out of curiosity, Toby, have you ever not supported a nomination? --Schrei 18:42, 26 Aug 2005 (UTC) *** Yes, I oppossed the Dunabe Class Runabout, as well as 3 other articles not coming to mind. But it is my phelisophy that the more featured articles we have, the better our database looks in the eyes of the world. And I want MA to suceed, that's why I think we need to have more featured articles. but if someone nominates something clearly unsatisfactory, I oppose it. But I don't oppose becuase of the way the pictures are layed out. Tobyk777 02:37, 28 Aug 2005 (UTC) Battle of the Mutara Nebula Technically this isn't a self-nomination as I only contributed to part of this article but I think that this article is now up there with the other featured battle articles. --Scimitar 00:44, 26 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Support. Perhaps an image of the destruction of the Reliant and/or the creation of the Genesis planet may be added? Ottens 10:29, 26 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Support' Tobyk777 18:33, 26 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Weren't several articles recently voted against for being to much like episode summaries? Well these sound a lot more like summaries of those scenes then those pages did. Also, as the name of this "skirmish" is non-canon, I think it's future needs to be re-evaluated, ie: Talk:Military Conflicts. - AJHalliwell 19:16, 27 Aug 2005 (UTC) Battle of Veridian III (Self nomination) Comparatively speaking, this is one of the minor battles but I think that I made a good effort with writing this article.--Scimitar 00:44, 26 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Support', this article has drastically improved in the past two months Jaz 00:55, 26 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Support' Well written and infomative. I learned a thing or 2 from this since I had not watched TNG in a while. Tobyk777 18:32, 26 Aug 2005 (UTC) The Collaborator A great summary, with good quotea and backround info. Tobyk777 22:54, 23 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Toby, I appreciate the fact that you like the article, but it's clearly missing a list of references. I might add it when I'm online later tonight, but in the meantime, based on the nominations of this article and These are the Voyages, I think you need to start reading the entire article before nominating/voting. --Schrei 23:54, 23 Aug 2005 (UTC) ** On that note, I vote to oppose and would like to, once again, bring up my concerns about frivolous nominations made by this user. --Alan del Beccio 05:34, 24 Aug 2005 (UTC) *** I know it's kind of late in the voting process, but I added a list of references and cleaned up the article in general, so while I vote neutral because I wrote so much of it, I'd ask that other people read the article and cast a vote now, because if Paradise deserves to be featured, I think this one certainly does. --Schrei 06:00, 28 Aug 2005 (UTC) The Wire Self nomination. I love this episode, so I tried to give it FA-level quality. --Schrei 06:01, 22 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Support' Another great DS9 season two episode article by Schrei. A good summary, pictures, background information and quotes. Tough Little Ship 11:31, 22 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Support' You're right this is another great episode by Schrei. In fact I think that he writes these summaries so well that he already has 2 in featured status. Keep it up Schrei. If everyone were as miticolous as the way you wrtie these articles our database would be full with every fact Trek has to offer in no time! Tobyk777 23:31, 23 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Support'. I corrected a couple of spelling errors but this article is superb. You certainly went out of your way to write this article and I enjoyed the episode very much too. I wrote the articles for "Timescape" and "A Matter of Perspective" as well as I possibly could for the same reason - I really enjoyed the episodes.--Scimitar 00:20, 24 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Support'. Again, well written article. Fixed some spellings, but yeah, great article. (unrel.) The first picture kinda reminds me of Audrid Dax, or at least Quark while he was Audrid Dax... - AJHalliwell 03:49, 25 Aug 2005 (UTC) *I read your edit summary, and for the record, unenthused is a word. :P --Schrei 06:12, 25 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Support'. Great episode, very through article. —Shawn81 03:56, 26 Aug 2005 (UTC) Nominations with objections Bridge A HUGE!! article with info about every (Major) bridge encountered in star Trek. I think this is as complete as it can get, it beyond being long enough, and provides many obscure details many people would not know. (That's what I like about MA perosnaly, the info that no other site has becuase it's so small.) Tobyk777 06:54, 21 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Comment. I have no right to vote on this and haven't read the article yet, but after seeing the nomination for Kes below, I think you should double check the completeness - no offense. --Schrei 07:05, 21 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Oppose. I agree that the article is very extensive with some really good background information but it is still incomplete. Details of bridge layouts of the Miranda and Nebula classes are available but practically none of it is mentioned in this article. I also think that a bit on Cardassian and Ferengi bridge design could be included and I'm sure that someone could add more to the mere paragraph on the Dominion vessels too. To add to that further, there is no information about bridges in alternate timelines such as the Enterprise-D in "Yesterday's Enterprise" or the ISS Enterprise NX-01 in "In a Mirror, Darkly". I'm sure that a few months ago, when the criteria for featured status were less stringent, this article would be featured but now an article on such a big topic will have to go above and beyond the call of duty and at the moment, this article doesn't. If there's an article written on something that features or is referenced to in 95-99% of the Star Trek episodes (except for DS9 - Operations center), I'd expect it to be close to complete to be featured. --Scimitar 10:38, 21 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Oppose'. I don't see anything on the ones listed above, or the Andorian bridge, or many of the numerous aliens on Voyager. Now that I think about it, this page sounds like it'd go on forever, but for completeness it might have to I supose. "Bridge design of other species" only lists 3! I know we can do better then that. The hirogen's big bridge with those spheres, and the Kazon (from "Initiations" I think) come to mind. - AJHalliwell 13:58, 21 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Comment: As pointed out above, the article is incomplete. If it were complete, however, if would feature information on every single bridge that ever appeared on Star Trek. Of most "bridges", however, we only saw a captain's face and some background console, or merely a chair with a console behind it. Most alien-of-the-week bridges are not worth mentioning, and if they would be, the bridge article would be the nr.1 longest article at MA. * As it is, however, some things I think should yet be added: more on Dominion, Cardassian, Ferengi, and Andorian bridge design. If available, more information on Starfleet vessels, such as the bridges of the Miranda and the Nebula classes. And more info on bridges from the Mirror Universe, which should be fun to do. I think I'll continue working on this article either today or tomorrow, and add more on the Mirror Universe and Andorian bridges. I don't remember seeing a Cardassian bridge on screen, so I won't be able to add info about that. I'll see what I can find about Ferengi bridges... Ottens 12:29, 22 Aug 2005 (UTC) ** I would like to add, once again, my concerns about frivolous nominations made by this user. --Alan del Beccio 05:34, 24 Aug 2005 (UTC)